


Strongest Anger

by LipiMoon



Series: Dead by daylight bullshit [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Forced, Gore, Graphic Description, Organs, Realistic, Torture, Urine, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: The Trapper have had it with these motherfucking survivors in this motherfucking match!





	Strongest Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is aimed at people who are killer mains than survivors. I hate survivors ooo boy.

With a roar, Meg was finally slashed across her back as The Trapper made his mark. His body pump with rage and huffing out angrily as the Trapper gripped the back of the ginger hair, pulling her up with ease. Meg's pink lips stretched out wide as she screamed in pain. The Trapper didn't give a shit about your yelling as he began to drop her off with just her hair, thrashing her head around, pulling the ends root right of it. He let go of her and kick her with a hard boot right in the jaw.

The Trapper looked at his weapon as he gave a brief look before clenching tightly and began slashing her back roughly. The Trapper didn't kill her, not yet but made sure she screams out howls of pain until she is mute. The others were still around, even after the gens were all done. She pissed you off with her teabagging and blind lights. You did what you can as a killer but most of the time, you can't even play normally until you were thrown with lies of camping and abuse.

‘Survivors are despicable with nothing more than just to breed and eat.’ The Trapper thought about it as he bends down in front of her bleeding pissing body. He let go of his weapon to reach his hands towards her long gashes wounds, dipping the entire fingers and playing around inside. Her yells, her screams of insults turn into desperate pleas. The Trapper couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed his weapon again and began to slice off bits of skin slowly. 

He lifted up a single long piece of skin to view to his pleasure before throwing it and decided to torture her more. The Trapper grabbed her left arm and placing it roughly into the ground, his dirty nails digging deep into her soft bloody skin. He placed the arm in which the elbow was facing the air and with proper holding, a loud sudden crack can be heard.

The Trapper smiled all too greedily as Meg's choir of pain began to loudly appear more. He played around with her broken arm, shuddering in glee with each crack and snap of the bones turning into dust at her elbow. He noticed of Meg's head turned to look at him and he had his smile still stretched up to his ears. The ginger bitch had snot all over his cheeks and her mouth, her tears were glistening in the moonlight while her bloodshot eyes can be seen clearly enough. The Trapper stood up and pressed his foot against the back of Meg's head, gently lowering it into the dirt before rubbing the back of the rubber boot mercilessly on meg's poor ginger messy hair. He had kept her head painfully pinned underneath his boot until she began to thrash her only one good arm and legs for freedom of air or those nasty red ants must have poked her and crawl deep inside her nostrils. 

The trapped growled loudly and kept her there for a minute until releasing her slowly. She immediately gasped for air and with her only hand, wiping away of what it appears to be some pesky bugs. The Trapper looked back at the nearby, seeing the horrific faces of the other survivors. The Trapper looked down at Meg and kicked her to the side, stabbing and pressing the heel of his boot to turn her around onto her back.

The Trapper began to kick her ribs with not so hard thrusts. He wanted to long out her screams and put her through so much pain until he was finally satisfied. He sat down on her groin, with his weapon ready, he cut open her stomach, barely opening the surface. The Trapper grabbed the edges of the thin red line and tore open the wound. Meg began to cough blood while the Trapper had to cough after not using his voice, for so long, with laughter. 

He kept changing his expression sometimes turning to growls and largely noticeable huffs of breath like a bear into a wicked stretch of a smile with deep coarse chuckles. The Trapper can appreciate the organs of the human body, like a slow turtle he pressed the palm of his hand against the organized organs feeling the warmth and intense stickiness of it. He pulled out the small intestine and with a swift grabbed of his weapon again, he sliced out a piece of it and waved in front of Megs widen messy expression. He shoved the bloody wet piece into her small mouth forcefully, in which meg gagged and speed out immediately towards him. 

The Trapper came to a sudden realization and paused his actions towards her organs and instead simply stood up and began place both of his foot next to her head. He squatted down on top of her head and stripped off his overalls to reveal his dick. He grabbed the bottom jaw of the head to keep her mouth open while pulling her cheek a bit to reveal those yellow teeth of her. 

The Trapper felt his urinal was coming so her mouth can be a good use for it. The Trapper massive single hand was easy enough to have her mouth wide open for his leaky penis. Her only small hand was slapping against his hand that was holding he jaw and her body giving out sludges of thrashing.

The Trapper had the head of his penis near her teeth but close enough as The Trapper gave out a grunt. With his hand adjusting his penis to aim, he splashed the yellow water against her teeth, sometimes giving a quick splash against both her eyes but most importantly having her tongue lap up all of his juices. The Trapper paid most attention to her expression as her eyes were watered and her nostrils flaring immensely. The Trapper was still pissing so he decided to splash comes into her nostrils and that sure made her give out her muffles of screams. 

After a quick shake, he let go of the survivor as he stood up and adjusted himself. He wiped his hands on her clothing once he knelt down next to her and looks at the organs waiting to be pulled apart. He reached out and pulled out the small and large intestines. Meg was gargling with blood as she coughed up urine and blood onto the floor.

The Trapper began to chow down on the intestines that he brought into his mouth, his tummy giving out a small growl. The Trapper thought about when the last time he ate one of the cannibal cooking. The cannibal is the reason why he became to enjoy the organs of the meat, tastes like a cow, no difference. The Trapper shoved the meat throw his mask and into his rotten teeth to enjoy wetness and thickness of the organs he devours. The screams meg began to pour out all fell silent to his deaf ear. The Trapper didn't give a rat's ass about the survivor. 

He didn't like it cold but he can go through it. After a while of eating, he stood up, wiping his bloody hands on his overalls and shoved his foot roughly into meg's neck. She fell silent once The Trapper began his stomping on the girl's thin neck, enjoying every crack now and them. He looked down and grabbed his weapon. The girl is dead now and he was glad. 

The Trapper went towards the opening gate in which the survivors were no longer at, besides their lingering vomits that can be seen. The Trapper went off into the map with his weapon clenched tightly in his hand. His anger still resides deep insides, he'll now play a torture to his fallen victims and his smiled widen in disgusting glee.

The beast cannot wait for it.


End file.
